


Blue

by zombiecheetah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakaar (Marvel), Sakaar Trash Party, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Loki likes the Grandmaster's idea for a sex party...but there's always a catch...





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> Big dubcon/noncon warnings, my dudes…
> 
> Thank you in advance for comments/kudos and feel free to reach out on tumblr at zombiecheetah

It’s a shower kind of day. 

Loki didn’t want to really think about what kind of fluids he was covered in, all he knew is that he wanted them off of him. Off his body, off his mind, so he could sleep and add this day to another he could forget entirely. 

The brilliant thing about the Grandmaster was how he could make something sound so appealing, how he could find Loki’s insecurities and hit a bullseye in each without even trying. 

_“You know, Lo Lo, I’ve been thinking…” he had begun, never a good sign, “that uh, it’s just a shame that you don’t think you’re attractive.”  
_

_The statement rendered the Silvertongued prince speechless for a moment, “Well, I’m lucky to have someone like you to remind me I am. Several times a day.”_

_The Grandmaster looked very pleased with that reply, “Well, aren’t you a charmer.”_

_“I am known to be at times.”  
_

_“So…you would not mind a bit of reminding tonight then? Cause I have a group of friends that would just love to take a bite of you, you know.”  
_

_“Just name a time and place and I’ll be happy to oblige.”  
_

_“Happy to oblige, like I’m glad to see you grew up with some manners. I love me a guy with manners.”_

Loki stood under the water, picking up a bar of soap and roughly took to any piece of skin he could reach. There wasn’t much of him that wasn’t covered in something or other. There was a particular blue substance on his chest that was giving the soap a run for his money. 

Blue. The piece the Grandmaster hadn’t shared about this little game of his. 

_“Just…look at you. Look at these horns,” he cooed over Loki who was doing his best to keep his grin plastered on his face despite the fact that his heart was galloping like a stallion. He was trying not to flinch every time he looked down and saw blue carved skin and not with great success. “Wow, aren’t you a vision? Isn’t he a vision, you guys?”  
_

_The others gathered in the room gave a clap and whistle, Loki feeling exposed, like a wound with the scab freshly picked off being view by all._

What followed was a parade of different creatures playing with dual genitalia he was vastly unfamiliar and uncomfortable with. 

_“Hey,” the Grandmaster said to a Kree, slapping his hand against his shoulder, “See if making him come one way makes him, you know…the other…” He only had to make a few crude hand gestures for the Kree to understand what he wanted._

Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he scrubbed his skin so hard his (thankfully) pale white skin turned red. Like not seeing the various colors of spend on him could shake away the memory of being passed around like a toy. His pain their pleasure. 

The Grandmaster’s pleasure to be specific. This was Sakaar, was it not? Everything revolved around the Grandmaster’s pleasure.

Especially Loki’s pain. 


End file.
